


Selfies with Skolas

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reef does not celebrate the Festival of the Lost.  YET.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies with Skolas

Variks finished instructing the frame and turned to find Skolas looming in his face, snarling. His lower arms curled in as he scuttled back, raising his staff in futile defense...

"Boo!" Skolas said, not in Skolas's voice.

Variks froze as broad, human-shaped hands gripped the sides of Skolas's head and lifted it away without blood or ether to reveal a familiar mechanical face stamped in green. "Check it out!" the Guardian said, and her lights flashed bright blue. "Pretty detailed, huh? Eva does some amazing stuff with glue, let me tell you."

"What _is_ that?" Variks said, still clutching the staff.

"It's a mask! For the Festival of the Lost," said the Guardian. She held the head up and waggled it around, strings of loose paper trailing like severed tendons. "Which I guess you don't do here, seeing how there's no decorations or anything... Too bad, it's pretty fun! There's lights and candy and tons of masks, I got a Crota one and an Oryx and even one of Petra, too - I think this Skolas one's my favorite so far, though. Isn't it great?"

 _What's great about mocking your foes with colored paper_ , Variks didn't snap at her. "An interesting custom."

"I didn't freak you out too much, did I?" the Guardian said. "It was just a joke... Anyway, I was going to ask, can I get a picture of me in the mask with you? Like, a souvenir kind of thing? For all our great Prison of Elders and Skolas-hunting memories!"

" _What._ "

Her Ghost, already materializing above her left hand, sighed loudly. "I told you he wasn't going to go for it..."

"It'll only take a second, promise, and I'll send you a copy if you want one! And some of the candy. It's totally great candy - well, not the stuff Eris gave me, she's not really a festive kind of person. Please? Pretty please? Since we're friends and all?"

Variks knew he should have argued harder against letting the Guardians into the Reef.


End file.
